The Bright Side Of The Sun
by TheBlackestHeart
Summary: Hinata is coping with her still-abundant crush on Naruto, her new and confusing feelings for the unknown Gaara, and Sasukes forever possessiveness... Who will win her heart in the end? Or will it be shattered?
1. Chapter 1

Ha...

This story is waiting on you people. All we need is 5 more reviews... On the first story, The Dark Side Of The Moon... C'mon hobos! You Can DO IT!

:D I'm waiting...

XOXOXO

-TheBlackestHeart


	2. Chapter 2

The Bright Side Of The Sun

Hellos! TheBlackestHeart here! I'm here to introduce the sequel to The Dark Side Of The Moon... *drumroll please*

The Bright Side Of The Sun!

Honestly idk who Hina will end up with lol ._. Oh well only time'll tell mi Amors 3

Anyways the show goes on!

I couldn't wait to post this sorry. I lied... I'm such a bad person! *runs away crying*

Chp.1

Hinata went home that night and was unable to sleep. Gaara's kiss, Naruto sexiness and Sasukes no-show has left her brain into a nervous wreck. She'd been lying for an hour when her door suddenly burst open. Neji stood there like a proud father ready to strike his son.

"A-ano... Neji-Nii b-but it is l-late into t-the n-night... Why are y-you in t-the lady's c-chamber?" He smirks and chuckles.

"Hinata-sama, what is the matter?" She shakes her head.

"What are y-you talking a-about N-Neji-Nii?"

"You. Something's amiss and I want to know- its bothering you a great deal." He says quietly before sitting on her bed. She sighs and curls into a ball.

Can I trust him?

If I told, will he try to kill one of them?

Does he even care?

She'd almost forgotten about being sold and her stolen virginity. Kiba would know and so would Shino- they could smell it. How would she face them?

"Hinata-sama?"

"Leave." He blinked surprised.

"Are you-" She bolted out the bed and into the cold summer night.

._.._._._._._._._._-.-.-.-_\_\._._.\._._\_._

"Akumaru! Stop moving dammit!" Kiba said sleeply to his dog. He whimpered and moved some more. Kiba sighed before getting and shuffling to the kitchen. The moon was out and shining... Why not go out for a pack run? He felt this weird pull towards the forest and he almost went without any clothes. He pulled on a shirt and some shorts before bolting out the door. He yelped when his foot slid on a rock.

"Dammit! No shoes!" He shrugs it off and keeps running.

Run...

Run...

RUN...

The pull was getting stronger but he stopped on a dime when Hinatas scent filled the air.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself before following her scent and the pull.

I'm going towards Hinata... She's the pull...(1)

"Hinata!" He screamed. Where was she? Why is she out here? He felt the cool breeze caress his skin and he realized it was under 50 tonight. No reason for her to be out.

"Kiba.." She whispered before falling to the ground. She'd been running for over a hour and she figured he used his in-human dog speed to get to her. She curled into a ball and leaned against a tree. His footsteps drew nearer and nearer as she was falling out of consciousness. For the first time she sees his wild hair and she whimpers and smiles.

"Kiba... You're hair is b-brown... L-like chocolate... I-I'm hungry..." She says as she slips into the black.

"Nnnnioooo! Hinata get up!" He touched her hand and pulled back- it was ice cold. He was already weak... Too weak to carry her back. He picked up her tiny cold body and walked.

Cave... Shelter... Something!

He'd been walking for 30 minutes before finally finding a giant hole at the base of the tree- big enough to fit both comfortably. He shoved her inside before throwing himself inside and cuddling up with her. He covered his entire body with hers before sniffing her- and snapped back, appalled.

Gone?

That's was his first thought- Hinatas virginity was GONE. Her blood and heart rate was different. He was afraid for her- what was Shino do? He leaned close to her heart and a small glow came from it.

"Huh?" He whispered before lifting her thin shirt- and Narutos mark shined.

"Naruto...claimed Hinata?" 2+2 clicked inside his head, and he growled.

Naruto stole her virginity.

"ASSHOLE!" He screamed, and when she stirred, he calmed her with a soft growl.

"We won't make it alive tonight..." He said as he held her closer, if that was even possible.

._._._._._.._._._._._._._._._..\_._.._\_\\.

Naruto woke up and glanced at the clock- 2:13. He shivered as a cool breeze touched his skin and gave goosebumps. He shuffled to the window and closed it. He tried to lay back down when Kyuubi suddenly screamed in distress. He clutched his head.

"Kyuubi What The Hell?!"

Mate.

"Huh?"

Mate. Hurt. With Another.

"Kyuubi Shut-"

Hinata. Scared. Go To Her.

"How'd You Know She's Hurt?"

We Marked Her As Ours Fucktard.

"Oh yea... Heheh..." He chuckles nervously.

Go.

He threw on his ninja outfit and shoes.

"Will she need clothes...?" He thought to himself. He grabbed some blankets and his thickest pants and shirts before stuffing them into a pack and running toward the forest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./.-.-.-_._-.-_-_-.-.-.-/-

Kiba was trying very hard not to actually cry out in agony. Yes, he liked her- but love? Obviously he did because when he saw the mark his heart shattered. If he'd been stabbed, Kiba wouldn't have known because the pain inside was too much. He'd kissed it- it didn't go away. Why not?(2) He growled when he smelt Naruto 20 miles away. It was getting colder- it was probably 20 now. Him being so closely related to wolves, he could withstand tempretures up to -40. But with him worrying over Hinata, who could think of warmth? He just hoped his was working- because of it didnt, she would die.

Alright the End of Chap.1! Lol I'm proud of us! 25 reviews!

Shutout to Guest for being my very first reviewer of the 2nd book in the series! Love you! Even though it made me sad ill keep pushin'!

(1)- Kiba considers Hinata as his pack mate/sister and a candidate for being his lover. With a pack member being hurt, the connection is so strong that it allows him to somewhat know if they're in trouble or hurt. Prime example in the story :P

(2)- Hinata loves Naruto and vise-versa, so if someone else tried to claim her it wouldn't go away. She'd always be his and he'd always be hers. Sasuke used force to make her "love" him so his mark stayed. Yea...

._. Something like that

Enjoy and review!

XOXOXO

-TheBlackestHeart


	3. Chapter 3

The Bright Side 2

I don't own Naruto. D:

Naruto neared Hinatas scent and growled as he smelt Kiba with her.

Faster.

With Kyuubi helping, he was in the tree 2 minutes flat.

"Yo Kiba! What the hell!" His eyes were already red, his demon already ready to attack.

"Look asshole I found her like this. I'm saving her skin so fuck yours." Naruto felt his neckhairs bristle in anger.

"Well her mates here so back off" He jumps inside the hole and begins to take off her shirt.

"Naruto! How dare you?!" Kiba exclaims throwing him off.

"Look here I'm putting on her fucking shirt off so fuck off!" He takes it all the way off and puts on his bigger thicker one. He then removes her pants and puts on his too. Kiba growls but doesn't stop him. He finally wraps her in the blanket and sets her in his arms.

"What are you doing out here? And her too?" Kiba shruggs sheepishly.

"Well... Akamaru woke me up and I kinda smelt her so i came to see and she has hypothermia I think so-"

"We'll I'm leaving and taking her with me. Bye Kiba." He snarls lowly and jumps into the trees. Kiba howls sadly into the night.

.-.-.-/1/1.-.-.-.-.-./.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/-./.

"Yep. She has pneumonia. But she'll make it. What happened?" Naruto shrugs angrily.

"I don't know." He barely grits out. Sakura smiles sadly before patting his shoulder and leaving the two alone.

"Oh Hinata... Why were you with Kiba? Don't you know that I love you? I would never hurt you and you ran off with him..." She whimpers and grabs his hand. He's shocked and grasps back. She relaxes again and she sighs angrily. The door suddenly opened and Kiba stood there with flowers.

"Fuck off Kiba she's mine!" He exclaims, taking a battle stance in front of her.

"Look I don't want her! She's my pack mate dobe not my girlfriend!" He sets the flowers on the table next to her and leaves. Hinata suddenly begins to thrash around, her heart monitor going off.

"Oi Hinata!" He jumps on top attempting to calm her. Her eyes burst open and she screams. Kiba rushes in.

"See! I knew you were a raptist!" He throws him off her.

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!" Hinata says, and GentleFists both of them. Lady Tsunade comes in calmly.

"I told you to expect this Naruto and you over reacted. You failed."

"No Granny! Kiba came-" she holds her hand up in singnal to shut the fuck up.

"She wasn't even awake. The medicine causes her to that, especially Hyugas." She chuckles.

"Wonder what'd Neji say..." She mutters as she takes her leave.

"Let's go boys."

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.1/1:-/1.1/-.1:-/-:/.-.-.-/.-..

Sasuke wonders the streets, wondering where the hell Hinata went. He tried to call her 2 nights ago, but the calling was suddenly cut short. He was highly upset, but he knows how to look calm and collected even when he's boiling rage inside. Sakura came around and like always he pushed her off. But that time it was much harder. She stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Sasu-kun! But-"

"I have no time for your childish love games, Sakura-chan." He says cooly, stepping over her and moving on. He almost stopped in his tracks when he saw Hinata walk out the hospital with Naruto right beside her.

"So... She's with the teme." He mutters angrily. Narutos sharp eyes fall on his onyx ones and they narrow. He glares.

Naruto looks down at the small beauty and she smiles weakly back at him. He takes her by the hand and waist and gently takes her the direction of home, which her red as a tomato. Sasuke uses his Sharigan and looks into Hinatas body.

"Pneumonia?" He thinks. When and how she get that? He growls at the thought of anything hurting her besides him.

He looks again and sees his mark gone- replaced with Narutos.

"Oh hell nah- he took my girl too?!(1)"

He glares at every passing person as he silently followed what was his.

.-.-/-/-.-.-.1/-/-.-.-/-:1:-:-:-/-/-/-/

Kiba was surprised to see Gaara in his training spot. The young Subaku boy glared at him through aquamarine eyes.

He blinked, for once unafraid. He sat on a rock, with Akamaru somewhat shaking in fear.

"Gaara, I need help." He couldn't believe he was stepping so low as to ask someone else to get what he wanted, but if that's what he had to do then so be it. Gaara nods and actually sits with him.

"If it is for harm, I will gladly do it." He says. Kiba slightly shudders.

"No. I need you to confront Naruto about...raping Hinata. You're the closest to him..(2)" Gaara once again nods, but doesn't say anything. Kiba sighs and gets up to leave. Hopefully somebody can stop the asshole.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./:-:/././.-./.-/- 

Hinata sighed gladly as she arrived home with Naruto. She was VERY nervous, so she simply sat down and stared at the ground. Naruto looks around.

"Nice place, Hina!" He exclaims. She nods and blushes. He sits beside her and wraps a tight hand around her sholders and chest. She squeaks painfully but he doesn't let go.

"Hinata... I love you and you are mine." He whispers before licking her earlobe.

"Aaahh... U-um Naruto? W-W-What are y-you doing?" He snarls but backs off, obviously sensing her discomfort.

She holds her chest.

"My c-chest... It h-hurts. W-why?"

"Kiba & Neji told me everything. You were upset about something and ran into the night in your nighties, not realizing it was only 52 degrees! Kiba with his "pack senses" figured your in trouble and came after you. He found you sick and passed out. He warmed you up and that's when Kyuubi woke me up telling me youre in trouble. I then ran and found you! I took you to the hospital and now were here." She nods, the whole memory coming back.

Gaara.

Yes. Gaara kissed her and she liked it. What caused him to do that? She liked the new Gaara, but only if she knew him more...

"HINA!" She jumps two feet in the air from Narutos yelling.

"Aaaahhh! Um y-yes?"

Narutos eyes flash fear for a second, but they're replaced with happiness.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Um... I-I'm not h-hungry..."

"Sure you are! You didn't eat at all last night." She nods.

"A-Ano... But I-I-"

"Nonsense! I will cook you ramen!"

Hinata smiles slightly at his enthusiasm to care for her, but her thoughts drifted back to Gaara. Who was the REAL Gaara?

Notes ^.^

(1)- Sasuke can call his mate by touching the symbol he put on her. It stopped when Naruto replaced Sasukes with his.

(2) Since our fellow characters are older, and as you know, Naruto and Gaara became much older as they began to understand each other. The reason Sasuke is no longer his best friend forever lols ^.^

Alright Bitches the end of chap two! :D

Enjoyed? Review please! ? ﾟﾒﾙ

Confused? Please read the first book-

The Dark Side Of The Moon :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Bright Side 3

Naruto walked in just as Hinata began to stretch. She didn't have on a kimono, but Narutos shorts and too small shirt. She yawned and stretched, which caused her shirt to rise and show her pale, flat stomach. Naruto barely contained himself and growled lowly. She heard and gasped.

"Ahh u-um..." Naruto snapped out of it.

"Hina-chan what's wrong? You're face is all red." He walked over and touched her forehead. She flinched at his speed and jumped up.

"G-Gomen, Naru-k-Kun!" She ran off down the hallway into the bathroom, where she locked the door and slid down it. She sighed as a tear slid her rosy cheeks. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror. What did Naruto see in her? She was a quiet,shy and broken girl. Who would want her anyway!

Suddenly the window slip open, and a small trail of sand snaked in. It trailed up her leg and around her neck. She was struck with fear- what was Gaara doing? The smell of old blood sickened her. A small piece of red paper dropped and the sand was gone in a flash. She shakily picked it up and read it.

I Do.

I know what's it like

To think

To be

Like you do.

The world is cold

But we're even colder

You are mine, Hyuga Hinata

You'll understand as you get older.

Hinata stared at it, then reread it over again. What did he mean? Didn't he say he wanted Naruto to have her? She tucked the paper into her bra and stepped out. Naruto was just walking up the stairs and was surprised to see Hinata standing in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Oi Hina! Shouldn't you be resting?" He put the tray into one hand and pushed her into a simple spare room.

"Here you will lay. Unless of course... You wanna lay with me." He says sheepishly. He sets the food down and waited until she crawled in. As Hinata walked past him, he caught a whiff of her, which was lavender mixed with... Blood? He bent down and tucked her in, and sniffed her again. Yes, blood. Old... Blood. What happened in the bathroom?

I Told You Kit, Shukakus After Her...

"Shut Up Kyuubi! Gaaras My Friend You Prick!" He growled in response, but didn't reply.

"N-Naru-Kun! Please c-calm down!" Hinata small frantic voice breaks through his thoughts.

"Wha huh?" He didn't realize Kyuubi was attempting to break out and scaring Hinata.

"Oi Hinata I'm sorry! He shoves Kyuubi back into his heart cage and shuts the gate.

Calm Down I Wasn't Gonna Hurt Mate...

He doesn't say anything.

"Hinata you ok?" She was already fast asleep.

"Ehh... So much for food.." He takes the lukewarm ramen and swallows them in one bite. Hinata murmured in her sleep and turned, revealing her cleavage. A small red slip was poking out.

"Huh?" He whispered, drawing closer. The red paper smelled of blood. She stirred again, and he took the slip before she covered her chest and moved over. He stared at it before opening it. He read it.

We Have Competition.

"No We Don't. Nobody Can Have MY Hinata-Chan."

Naruto, This Paper Smells Of Shukaku.

"Huh?"

Gaara, Shukakus Vessel Gave Her This. Look At Her Neck. Blood Smudges. Gaaras Sand Has Been Around Her Neck. This Paper Isn't Made Red- It's Soaked in Blood.

"What!" Kyuubi nods before silencing the conversation with a growl. Naruto races downstairs before writing a quick note to Hinata racing out the door.

Gaara... You fucked with the wrong one..

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-/.-.-.-..-.-_. ._.._

Sasuke smirks as he sees Naruto running out the door.

"So... He left my hime alone..." He thinks as he sprints up the stairs and actually turns the knob.

"He even left the door open... Some caretaker you are." He jogs up the stairs and into hinatas room. He grows hard at her cleaveage and begins to strip. While in only his boxers, he slips into bed and encloses her in his arms possessively. She whimpers and snuggles closer to him. He rumbles deep in his chest, happy for once. Yes, the Uchicas were a crazy clan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.\_._._._._\_._\[._._._._-_._._-_-_-.. -.-.-_

Kiba walked silently down the street, Akamaru right beside him. Hearing a noise, he quickly slides to the right, just as Naruto fell from the rooftops, in the exact spot Kiba was 2 seconds earlier. He lifts his head by his hair.

"Naruto what are you doing." He opens his eyes...

"Oi Kiba let go! I'm looking for Gaara and I slipped. Dammit!" Kiba sighs and lets go. It's now or never.

"Naruto did you rape Hinata." He says with the upmost seriousness.

"What the hell Kiba?! No why would I rape my mate?" He snorts.

"It's obvious. She loves you but isn't willing to do it yet. So you take it."

"No it was gone before I even got to her that night. It wasn't me."

" Then who?" Suddenly 2 + 2 clicks in his head.

"Sasuke..." He mutters too low for Kibas ears. However Akamaru did and growls loudly. He turns to his trusted back mate.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" Using the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he disappears into a burst of smoke.

.-/-/1/1/-/-.-/-.-.-.-.-.-/-.-.-/-/:-:/:/././.-/-/ -.

Gaara sat in a shady spot under a tree, meditating when a kuani was thrown. Of course, Shukaku protected him and a wall of sand came up. He slowly opened his sea foam eyes and looked behind at his attacker.

"Inuzuka." He whispers, his voice hoarse from lack of of use.

"Yea um... Narotos looking for you."

Gaara non exsistent brow rose.

"Ahh... Kyuubis looking for me I see..." He rises and with a nod, disappears into a swarm of sand.

"Ehh... Akamaru that was lame." He nods, still thinking of what Naruto said. Kiba didn't know, and with him being a dog he couldn't say shit. Who could help...?

..-.-_\_-_._.-/-_\._\_\_/-/-_\_-_._

Gaara, using Shukakus senses, finds Naruto in no time.

"Naruto. Are you looking for-"

"Gaara what did you mean?" Naruto demands. He was tired of being accused and of Hinata being taken from him.

"The paper. Ahh..." He takes it out and sniffs it, shuddering in discuss.

"Yes, I sent it to my hime. Is that a crime?"

"No! But it's breaking the bro-code and plus I thought you liked Sakura!" Gaara chuckles darkly and shakes his head, his blood red hair spilling into his eyes.

"No. I never liked the Haruno girl. But the Hyuga Girl is something different.."

"Gaara is that you?" He laughs.

"Is it?"

"What the fuck! I thought you wanted to change!"

"Shukaku wishes not. He will only if you will give me Hinata" Naruto growls, and Gaara subconsciously does it back.

"But Gaara, you are my brother. I don't wanna fight you over a mate. But if I have to..." He takes a deep breath and stares into his seafoam eyes.

"... I will." Gaara smiles sickly and shrugs.

"Then so be it." He whispers as he closes his eyes and disengrates into a single rose.

End! Sorry fans I've been really busy...! :( but this weekend ill do It Started With A Whisper I promise. IF I GET A ANOthEr Review for this story :D that's all I Ask one review... Please?

-TheBlackestHeart


	5. Chapter 5

Bright Side 4

Hinata woke up to a large, well toned chest. She instantly blushed.

"What's Naru-Kun doing in my bed?" She shifts around the possessive arms around her. He gently sighs and holds her even tighter.

"Mine..." The deep voice moans slightly.

She stares at his arms and gasps.

"This isn't Naruto! It's..."

"Hime... Afternoon." His black eyes shine into her lavender ones.

"Aah! S-Sasu-Kun.. W-what is it that y-you need?" He chuckles and strokes her face with his callused hand.

"Hn... Hina still in the slave mentality...but the cruel master loves his small feeble slave..." He whispers into her ear. She squeals.

"A-ano Sasu-chan, but... Don't y-you think Naru-k-Kun will be a-angry with y-you h-here?"

"No hime... He won't. I told him not to take what's mine... The master always takes back what's his. Got it?"

"H-hai Sasu-chan.." He buries his face into her warm breast.

"Ahh... Milk and... Blood?" He says as he lifts his head. She glances to the side, nervous.

"Hinata have you made your first kill?" He says happily. She shakes her head.

"Um.. I'd n-never do t-that but I-"

"Your neck smells of blood... What happened. I want to know it all. Tell me how you broke their neck... Can you hear it?" He says as he nibbles on her neck. She whimpers.

"No Sasu-chan! I k-killed n-no one!"

"Then who did you..-" Realization hits him and he growls.

"Subakus been fuckin with you again hasnt he?" He barely manages out. She visibly shivers and nods once. He growls and jumps up.

"What the fuck? Why can't we just be left alone? I mean you're mine just accepts the fact and move the hell on dammit!"

"But Sasu-Kun... Y-you did b-buy m-me.."

He simply nods and sits on the bed with her.

"Why were you at an illegal slave auction anyway?" She snufflies and turns away.

"Ah well um... F-father felt I-I was t-t-too weak a-and took me d-down there and paid t-the m-man alot of m-money to s-sell me... He t-tried to m-make Neji-nii-San c-come but he d-declined..."

"Wait so the bastard knew?"

"Oh no! Father told h-him were g-going "shopping..."

"Assholes..." He mutters thoughtfully.

"Well c'mon Hina. It's time to go back."

"Ahh but Sasu-Kun... You s-said I c-could stay!"

"No I didn't. Naruto took you from me and I'm just getting back what's mine. Don't worry- Itachis on a mission he won't be back until the end of this year.. So you're really all mine... I must replace my mark.. It seems a demon has taken you..." He towers over her, his manhood against her thigh. She whimpers and turns her head.

"Hinata... Those aren't... Smart moves. Very soon ill... Lose control... On my hime. Be prepared. And don't... Worry. I won't hurt you. Ever again." He stands back up and sighs, trying to calm himself.

"Here put back on this kimono and ill be back in 10. I've got to... Never mind."

Thinking Hinata was too pure to know of his manly desires, epescially since it her, he pads off to the bathroom and eventually calms.

.-.-_._._\_\_-/-_._\_\_\[\[\[\_._\_._._._._.\

Hyuga Neji paced the training grounds. Hinata had been gone for 5 months and no one seem to care- especially Hishai-sama. In fact, he seemed happier. Hanabi didn't ask either. It was so diffrent not having her around. The compound was colder. She made it warm and happy, and he didn't even notice until her dissaperence.

"Hey Neji!" Ten-Ten exclaimed as Lee and MightGuy came behind her. He rolled his eyes.

"Ready to-"

"No."

"Uh? Neji are you-"

"No."

"Neji, where is your Youthfulness?!"

"Gone. Now leave me be."

"But-"

"Leave or I strangle you all." Ten-Ten reluctly walk away, but Guy stays behind.

"Neji. You're colder than usual. What's up?" He growls and turns his head.

"What. Just tell me." He shook his head and with his arm folded, he walk away.

"You know Hyuga...holding it in will soon make you burst." But Neji refused to listen, and with that his heart harden even more.

As he walked in the compound, he wasn't surprised to see Hishai-sama and Hanabi-sama training. He has actually lessened his training, and he scowled in discust. As she walked out the room, she looked up at Neji and smiled. He just turned away. She turned to her father.

"Otu-San, where's Hina-chan?" Fear flashes across his eyes for half a second and Hanabi blinks, surprised. He clears his throat.

"She's on a mission." He lies easily, the words rolling off his tounge like water.

"Oh. Well she didn't say goodbye..."

"I know. It was an emergency." He pats her head gently.

"Now go down stairs. Lunch will be ready soon." She nods and walks down the long hallway. As soon as she turns, Hisahi glances at Neji.

"Neji." He bows slowly.

"Hisahi-sama."

"What."

"Hinata." He visibly flinches at her name, and he smirks.

Cracking his shell like a pecan.

"Why?"

"She was weak, Neji and you know that. I did what was best."

"By sending her with a murderer?"

"Neji, that's far enough. I won-"

"What was the point? You couldn't handle having a "weak" one around? Think it's contagious and rub off on your prize? Is that it? Huh?"

"I will activate your curse seal if you don't shut up." He stares into his eyes- and found no compassion.

"You cold hearted bastard." He spat at him before looking back and walking out.

A tear slipped out both the men's eyes.

.-_-/-/-/-/-_\_\_\_\_\_\\._\_\_\\.\1/-/-/-/-/

Gaara scowled at himself. Yes, he challenged his own brother against his will.

"Stupid Demon..." Shukaku chuckled and stirred in his heart.

But he couldn't deny his desires- he wanted Hinata. Not as a lover, but as a possession. To possess that... Innocent beauty would clean his bloody hands. And her body... It made him hot. Yes he was a demon. Yes he was a emo alone killer. But he was still a human man with desires of the flesh. And more than 1000 times, he gave in. But this time, he happily would.

.-/-/-/-/-/-/-/.-./.-.-_\\\_.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\ ._\_\._._\_.\\\\\\_

Sasuke stepped out the shower, feeling refreshed and normal again. He was CCC(1), with him being an Uchiha. But on the inside he was very happy. His hime was going home and wasn't as scared as before. She was, however, still in the slave mentality. It was already in her nature to be submissive, but with the extra months with him made ready with a response of "yessir or yes ma'am" as soon ask they ask something of her. He knew it was his fault but he was determined.

"As the dobe says..." He instantly thinks of Naruto when they were younger with his "Believe It!" quote. He sighs as he steps into Hinatas room... And has a nosebleed..

Oh no! Shukaku wants Hinata, and so does Sasuke and Naruto! Poor Hinata... All she wanted was love and Naruto... And she doesn't know of Kyuubi yet! Omfg . hehe

(1)- Cool,Calm&Collected


End file.
